


The Ghost of Fenestala Manor

by LadyAriadna



Series: Life in Tenebrae [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Horror, Life in Tenebrae, The title is already a spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: Noctis swears there is a ghost in the manor.





	The Ghost of Fenestala Manor

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret thought the day was beautiful, especially the hours after dawn. She was on her way from her mother’s room --to greet her a good morning-- back to the room she shared with Prince Noctis to wake him up. Her peaceful walk was cut short however when she suddenly heard a loud scream. 

“Noctis?!” She ran as fast as she could. As soon as she reached the door to their room she saw Noctis look at her frantically as tears welled in his eyes. He was on his bed, curled up, his back against the headboard, and a blanket raised all the way to his nose as if to hide from something.

“L-Luna…” He sniffed and did his best to not let the tears fall.

“Oh Noctis,” she ran to his side. “Are you hurting? Was it a nightmare?” 

Noctis shook his head, “No, b-but…” Despite his efforts, a single tear fell from his right eye, “Luna…”

“Sshhh… It’s ok. I’m here.” Luna said as she hugged the young prince. “Tell me, what happened?”

“Luna, I think-” He paused to wipe the tear with his fingers. Then, in a teary whisper, he said, “I think there’s a ghost in the manor.”

 _What?_ Luna thought she didn’t hear him right.

“It started last week.” Noctis, after Luna hugged him, calmed down enough to continue. “Ravus taught me how to fish when I felt someone was watching me. I looked up at the balcony and I saw someone wearing black. I thought it was one of the Crownsguard but when I blinked, there was no one there.” Noct’s eyes were wide, as if he begged Luna to believe him. “Then, two days ago, I was at the kitchen; there’s a donut at one of the metal shelf thingies and I tried to reach for it but can’t. Someone took it off the shelf and offered it to me. I thanked them but when I looked around…” Luna thought it’s not possible for Noct’s eyes to go wider but, there it was. “I was alone in the kitchen!”

_So that’s why Ravus was in a bad mood. That was the last donut._

“And then,” Noctis hicupped and let the fat tears flow from his eyes. “this morning, I felt someone sit on my bed. I thought it was you but when I turned around,” Noct was close to hyperventilating. “there was a woman smiling at me. When I blinked, she wasn’t there anymore!”

_Oh! Oh…_

Luna wiped Noct’s tears away and helped him calm down. As soon as Noctis stopped bawling Luna asked, “Are you ok?”

“Y-yes...” Then Noctis suddenly held her hands. “We have to tell your mother about the ghost! Maybe she can tell the Gods then the ghost would go away”

“Noctis.” Luna smiled, “Her name is Gentiana. She’s not a ghost.”

“She’s not?”

“No. She’s a messenger just like Umbra and Pryna.”

Noctis was confused. “Like a postman?”

“Well, sort of. Wait.” Luna stood from Noct’s bed and walked towards the bookshelf. When she found the book, she took it and excitedly ran back to Noct’s side. “Here.”

Noctis took the book from her. “Cosmo… Cosmo…”

“Cosmogony”

“Right. So, what’s a messenger?”

“Messengers are…”

\-------

After an hour or so of explaining what messengers are and the roles of the Oracle and the Chosen King, Noctis got tired and dozed off.

“Please,” Luna said as she smiled at Noctis fondly, “don’t scare him like that.”

“The young prince is quite… adorable.” A woman, Gentiana, said as she walked towards the young princess.

“Still.” Luna looked up at Gentiana. “Please introduce yourself to Prince Noctis.” Gentiana smiled.

“Properly, please”

“As you wish.” Gentiana nodded as she opened her eyes.

\-------

Twelve years later, a piercing scream shattered the peace around a haven.

“Dude, I swear she wasn’t there when I took this!” Prompto, with tears on his eyes, showed Noctis the recent photo he took.

“Damn it Gentiana!”

**Author's Note:**

> What's the picture? Just remember the scariest/creepiest Gentiana photobomb pic you got in the game.


End file.
